<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По-семейному by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109898">По-семейному</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020'>fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (R-NC17) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо свадьбы у них была победа, медовый месяц проходил по всем правилам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (R-NC17) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По-семейному</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отца, наверное, стоило предупредить. Отец не улетел бы на юбилей сослуживца в соседнюю систему, По не пришлось бы взламывать собственный дом. Возвращение состоялось бы по всем правилам, и отец бы уже познакомился с Финном.</p><p>На самом деле, По не был до конца уверен ни в одном из вышеперечисленных пунктов. На Явине-IV его звание и статус героя не настолько котировались, как во всей остальной галактике.</p><p>— Может, вернемся на «Сокол»? — предложил Финн.</p><p>С другой стороны, будь отец дома, По не стал бы пытаться залезть Финну в штаны прямо у входной двери. Финн, быстро принявший правила игры, не отсасывал бы ему у кухонной стойки. Они бы не трахались в (бывшей) комнате По, и в освежителе. Или, как минимум, По точно стонал бы потише, пока Финн двигался на его члене — ну, в общем, как обычно.</p><p>Вместо свадьбы у них была победа, медовый месяц проходил по всем правилам. Дома на Явине-IV наконец-то не лезли под руку криффовы дроиды и не рычал второй пилот с излишне чутким слухом и обонянием.</p><p>— Нет, надо все-таки вас познакомить, — задумчиво произнес По, вытянувшись на своей (бывшей) кровати. — Я... правда этого хочу, понимаешь? Что-то вроде последнего пункта в листе отношений. Отцу ты понравишься, я уверен.</p><p>— Воу. Даже и не думал, что у нас с тобой все так серьезно. Уже последний пункт, да?</p><p>В программу подготовки штурмовиков Первого ордена точно входил спецкурс по сарказму. Лично Верховный лидер Сноук преподавал, не иначе.</p><p>— Серьезней некуда, — заверил По. — Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, если что. Мы уже вдвоем воспитываем дроида! Поровну несем за него ответственность.</p><p>— Ты отправил нашего дроида на Татуин с Рей.</p><p>— Знаешь, родители иногда отправляют детей полетать где-нибудь с тетей, чтобы побыть вдвоем, — приподнявшись на локтях, По легко поцеловал его в губы. — Меня отправляли. В кресле второго пилота я не жаловался.</p><p>Отца, наверное, стоило предупредить. Он подготовил бы все свои претензии к По за последние двадцать лет, зарядил и отладил. Битва с шагоходами Первого ордена на Крэйте показалась бы легкой прогулкой.</p><p>Какая бы война не предстояла, По больше ни в одной не собирался участвовать без Финна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>